A media presentation may be some type of electronic output that is presented to a user. Media presentations may come in many formats, and may include one or more of text, video, audio, and still images. Types of media presentations may include, for example, films, television programs, electronic books or e-books (e.g., novels), audio, newspapers, and webpages.
Media presentations may be viewed or otherwise observed by users using electronic devices such as personal computers, e-book readers, and televisions. Devices used to view or observed media presentations may therefore include various output devices, such as displays (e.g., computer monitors) and speakers.
A user of a media presentation may encounter material in the media presentation with which he is unfamiliar. For example, an e-book may include references to obscure historical figures, archaic words or phrases, exotic locales, or difficult-to-understand concepts. The subject matter of a video presentation (or other type of media presentation) may likewise leave a user confused.
Thus, what is needed is a media presentation and viewer without the limitations of conventional techniques.